


low health

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Freedom Wars (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: She was shouting something as well, he couldn’t hear it through the ringing in his ears. The battle just kept going on in front of him, as the two of them pulled back a little farther.





	low health

**Author's Note:**

> three tiger party

Thorns hurt, they really hurt. Not like an average prick on the finger from a rose, that was tolerable. Being wrapped up in someone else’s thorn was a nightmare in of itself. He didn’t know what was better, being stepped on by three Ramosa’s or being wrapped up in this thorn right now.

There was a reason, Alaya was pulling him out of the way of one of said three Ramosa’s. She was shouting something as well, he couldn’t hear it through the ringing in his ears. The battle just kept going on in front of him, as the two of them pulled back a little farther. The binding thorn was sharp, it dug in to his skin through his clothes. 

God sometimes Alaya was scary. 

“Vinh- Vinh!” She shouted over the noise, the first tiger quickly went down, collapsing to the pavement with a dying roar. “Are you ok you almost got squashed.” She sounded panic, gripping her thorn tightly. It constricted around him again, and he choked on air. “Shit, shit I’m so sorry.” The thorn coiled around her arm again, and Vinh took a breath. Oh sweet air. “Healing thorns are probably softer, are you alright?”

He stared blankly at her for a moment. Was he alright? Aside from the thorns that were just digging in to him he was more or less in one piece. “....yes….?” She didn’t have an opportunity to answer before a huge paw swiped over their heads. She grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him out of the way again and holding him to her chest.

“Not ok!! NOT OKAY….” She watched with wide eyes as it jumped over them, and she held him closer, as if that was going to do anything. He could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest when they were standing this close. 

“You can’t just stand there, help me!” Skye shouted, plunging her knife in to the shoulder of the tiger. “Hurry up!!” Alaya let him go, just about shoving him to the ground in her desperation to back her friend up.

“I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you later I promise.” She ran off, waving her arm over her head before launching her thorn on to the tiger.

“Wow.” He whispered to himself. “W o w.”


End file.
